Spin The Bottle
by phoebe9509
Summary: A Game of spin the bottle...hmmm


"We won!" Garcia called as she walked through the doors of the bull pen.

"Congratulations Garcia." Hotch sighed wearily.

"Jesus Hotch, you scared me with your enthusiasm. Calm down for a second." Garcia replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, heavy work load." Hotch yawned.

"What's going on?" Emily asked as she returned from going to get coffee.

"We won!" Garcia replied grinning.

"Yeah we did! I'm glad we got the guy." Emily sat on the edge of Reid's desk and frowned at Hotch.

"Are you alive, Hotch?" She asked.

"Huh, yeah; I'm alive." Hotch said rubbing his eyes.

"You should get some sleep." Emily sighed.

"Ah, HELLO! We're not going to bed. We're going out for celebratory drinks!" Garcia answered before Hotch, "It's Friday night and it's five-thirty and we just got the bad guy—damn it we're going out for drink. Rossi, Reid, Morgan, are you guys coming? Garcia added.

"I'm game if you are." Morgan replied, nodding to Reid.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Reid replied; standing and grabbing his jacket.

"I'll check if JJ's coming." Garcia walked through the bull pen and disappeared into JJ's office.

"C'mon Hotch, you heard Garcia, she wants to celebrate. And we should, we did catch the bad guy. Just stay for one drink." Emily gave Hotch a small smile.

How could he resist?

"Okay, fine. But only one." Hotch resigned to Emily.

All five profilers stood and grabbed their various belongings as Garcia returned with JJ.

**20 minutes later**

All seven of them walked into the bar and found a table. They each took a seat and thought about their drinks.

"First round is one me. Beers all around?" Garcia asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." Garcia stood and walked toward the bar.

The rest of the team sat and talked about their recent cases as they waited for their beers.

"I'll go help Garcia." Morgan stood and walked over to the bear and waited next to Garcia.

"Man, he has it bad for her. "Rossi grinned."

"Tell me about it." Emily agreed.

Hotch just shook his head and smiled.

"Isn't it sad how she can't see it? I mean they flirt all the time, but that's all she thinks that it is. She really doesn't see how he looks at her." Emily sighed.

"Not as bad as when everyone can see it except the two people that everyone believes should be together." Rossi attempted to hint.

"Yeah, like on "Grey's Anatomy." JJ grinned.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask."

They all let out a small laugh. Rossi shook his head and thought to himself. 'Man, are they clueless.'

Garcia and Morgan soon returned with the beers and the drinking began. They laughed and joked and as soon as round one was finished Rossi was up and buying round two.

"I better head home." Hotch sighed.

"No stay Hotch." Emily pleaded. "Is it really going to make a difference if you're not at your empty apartment for an extra two hours?"

"I guess you're right." Hotch shrugged sitting back down.

"Awesome." Reid added.

Rossi soon came back with round two and the same process as round one commenced.

After twenty minutes they finished their second round so now it was Emily's turn to get the drinks.

"Who wants shots?" Emily asked.

"Definitely." JJ and Garcia said at the same time.

The boys just kind of grumbled.

"Okay, so that's shots all around." Emily grinned back.

She went to the bar and bought 14 shots: seven vodka and seven whiskeys. She brought them back to the table and sat down.

"Okay, let's see who can down them both the fastest." Emily said.

They all nodded.

"Ready"

Everyone took hold of a shot glass.

"Set"

All glasses were raises slightly.

"Go!"

Each person quickly inhaled the alcohol; one shot after the other.

"I win!" Reid yelled.

They all gave Reid a questioning look.

"Yeah, that's right: Boy Genius won." He said coolly.

"I came second." Emily didn't know whether it was true or not but she decided to claim the title as her own.

"Third." Garcia chorused.

"Fourth."

"Fifth."

"Sixth."

"I guess that means I suck then." Hotch grinned.

"Aww, poor widdle Hotchie!" Emily teased, "don't worry baby, you know you're the best shot." She laughed at her own joke.

Rossi and JJ just shook their heads.

"I guess this means it's my round." Hotch said as he stood.

"Guess it does." Emily grinned.

"Hey, Hotch, this time bring one of the beer bottles back." Garcia had a mischievous smile playing across her lips.

"Okay…" Hotch walked over to the bar and brought five beers back.

"I don't think so." Said Rossi pushing it away.

"Fine by me." Said Garcia who took Rossi's beer as well as her own.

Garcia gulped down about half the beer before she pulled the glass away from her lips.

"Hey! Give me some!" Emily grinned, snatching the glass out of Garcia's hand and finishing it off.

"Sculling comp!!" Morgan called, "Between the two ladies."

"You're on!" Both Emily and Garcia said in unison.

"Okay, ready…set…go!" Morgan shouted.

Both Garcia and Emily put their glasses to their lips and sculled. Garcia missing slightly and dribbled some of the beer down her dress. They quickly finished, each wiping their mouths with the back of their hands.

"Who won?!" They both asked.

"I proclaim Em the winner!" Reid said, pulling Emily's hand into the air.

"Oh well, you win some you lose some." Sighed Garcia.

"Hey baby girl, why'd you want the bottle?" Morgan asked, all of a sudden remembering it.

"Ah, well my friends, we are going to play a little name by the game of spin the bottle." Garcia grinned.

"Don't you mean a game by the name of _spin the bottle?" _Rossi corrected.

"Whatever Dave." Garcia laughed, "Who's going first?"

Everyone mumbled something and fidgeted with their glasses.

"Fine, I'll go first." Garcia sighed, placing the beer bottle on the table and spinning it.

The bottle slowly came to a stop on Reid.

"Come here Reid!" Garcia quickly grabbed the young man before he could protest and placed a light kiss on his lips then pulled away, "Your go."

Flustered Reid reached for the bottle. "Okay." He spun the bottle, almost sending it flying. It came to stop on Emily who grinned.

"Emily." Reid gave Emily a quick kiss then handed her the bottle.

Emily spun it. Everyone stopped. Each hoping it would land on Hotch…but when it stopped on Morgan they all let go of the breath they were holding.

Morgan tapped his lips and Emily placed a small kiss there. Then Morgan picked up the bottle.

When it landed on Hotch Morgan couldn't help but be disappointed. Everyone else thought it was hilarious and a roar of drunken laughter erupted from the lot of them.

"I'm not kissing him." Morgan said coolly.

"Morgan baby, show me some love!" Hotch grinned.

"No, just spin the damn bottle." Morgan shoved the bottle at Hotch.

Hotch spun the bottle and sat back in his seat. The whirring of the glass on the table seemed to deafen every other sound in the bar as it slowed to a stop, the neck of the bottle pointing to Emily.

JJ and Garcia grinned, Morgan tried to conceal a smirk and Rossi just laughed.

Emily bit her lip as Hotch shifted in his seat.

The rest of the team all held their breath as Emily and Hotch moved closer.

They both paused slightly, only inches from the other, both contemplating the consequences, neither of them coming up with any in their slightly incompetent state.

Hotch delicately brushed Emily's lips with his own. Her touch was one of heaven; neither of them able to resist the urge that had been plaguing them for years. Hotch pressed his lips onto Emily's, slightly massaging her bottom lip with his tongue. Emily could no longer use her lips to defend her mouth, letting Hotch's tongue slip inside; the passion no longer contained to themselves. Hotch gently caressed Emily's jaw with his fingertips, sending tingles cascading across her skin. She touched his cheek, not wanting the contact to stop: she craved his touch.

She tasted like warm maple syrup with a hint of beer; all flavors coating his tongue.

He tasted like caramel coated strawberries; sending Emily's mind into a tail spin.

When they finally broke apart they quickly straightened themselves up, avoiding the eyes of their friends, savoring the taste of each other.

The others were silent.

"So anyway." Garcia broke the awkward silence.

"Err… I have to go." Hotch said, trying to sound normal.

"Um, me too." Emily agreed.

Each of them stood and grabbed their coats.

"Bye." They each waved and left in different directions.

"Do you think they'll remember?" Garcia asked.

"Not a chance." Rossi sighed.

"Do you think we should tell them?" She asked.

"Don't know." Morgan sighed as well, "Anyone up for anther round?"

~*~*~*~*~*

"Urgh," Emily rubbed her head, "Ow…god, it's too early."

She checked her clock: 4:30am.

"Way too early." Prentiss rolled over only to fall flat on her face, "Not good."

She struggled to get up and into the shower.

~*~*~*~*~*

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!**_

"What the?" Hotch winced at the sound of his alarm, "Holy shit, my head!"

Hotch stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom where he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He quickly got in the shower and began to get ready for work.

~*~*~*~*~*

Emily stepped out of the elevator as she threw back two Tylenol and took a sip of her water. Who ever thought of coming into work on a Saturday was insane but here she was. She had to finish some paperwork before Monday and she really didn't want to have to get up at five in the morning on a Sunday – that's worse.

She walked into the bull pen only to spot Hotch sitting in his office. Emily had thought about the blur of the previous night's events and had only come up with just that – a blur. She decided to question Hotch on the matter. She knew she could trust him to let her know if she had ruined her reputation in any way. So she made her way up to his office.

"Hey Hotch." She sat down on the chair across from his desk.

Hotch looked up from the folders in front of him to see a slightly hung over Emily.

"Hey." He smirked, he was also obviously a little hung over as well but he showed it a lot less than she did.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Prentiss asked.

"Why?" Hotch asked.

"Oh...uh, no reason. I was just wondering, that's all. You had a lot to drink." Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"You had more than me." Hotch grinned, "You and Garcia finished off Rossi's as well as your own."

"Are you saying I can't hold my liquor, Hotch?" Emily asked in mock hurt.

"Only when assisted by someone else holding you up." Hotch smirked.

"And who would that someone be?" Emily sat with her elbows resting on his desk.

"Me of course!" Hotch gave Olivia his "dimple smile" which he only reserved for her.

"I'm glad." Prentiss smiled warmly back.

Hotch got up from his desk and sat on the edge of it in front of Emily, "You know I'll always be there for you, right?" He asked in all seriousness.

"And I'll always be here for you." Emily rested her hand on his knee.

"Thanks, Prentiss." Hotch gently cupped Emily's cheek.

They both smiled at each other before the moment was interrupted by Garcia barging in.

"Hang on, what's with all the sexual tension!?" Garcia asked, startling both detectives and causing them to jump away from one another, "I thought you resolved some of that last night?"

"What?" Emily and Hotch blurted out.

Garcia grinned as she realized that neither of them remembered what had happened. She had drunk just has much as Emily but she was able to hold her alcohol a lot better and had some recollection of the night and if it was correct; both profilers had released at least some of the pent up sexual tension between them.

"Oh, um. Don't worry." Garcia smiled to herself. She was going to have to drop hints all day…or eventually tell Emily at least.

Emily could read Garcias's face and she didn't like what she was seeing. If Emily was right it meant that she knew something – presumably about the night before.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you to it." Garcia turned on her heel and left.

"Did she actually come here for a reason?" Hotch asked.

"Probably." Em sighed.

"Oh well, I guess if it's important she'll come back."

"Mmm." Emily hummed in agreement.

They worked steadily for another hour before Morgan turned up.

"Hey guys, have fun last night?" Morgan asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Uh – yeah…?" Emily raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, it was good." Hotch agreed.

"Do you guys even remember what happened?" Morgan asked eyeing them.

"Well…the most of it." Hotch admitted.

"No you don't." Morgan shook his head.

"What makes you say that?" Prentiss asked, leaning forward.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Morgan walked off to get some coffee.

_He knows something. He knows something we don't._ Emily thought to herself.

The three of them continued to work through the day, exchanging few words. Neither Hotch's nor Emily's heads had cleared by the afternoon and both were frustrated.

All of a sudden Emily's computer made a "ping" noise.

Emily opened the new message she received from Garcia.

_Have you figured it out yet?_

Prentiss replied to the e-mail.

_Figured what out?_

_**PING!**_

_Figured out what happened last night._

_No. Just tell me._

_**PING!**_

_Come by my office and I'll tell you. Come now._

Emily quickly got up and excused her self from the room.

Once she had left another "_**PING!**_" filled the room; this time from Morgan's computer.

_Tell Hotch, I'm telling Em when she get's to my office._

Morgan grinned after reading the message.

"Hey Hotch." Morgan said; amusement plastered across his face.

---

"Hey Emily." Penelope smiled brightly as Emily walked into her office.

"Hi…" Prentiss was unsure about Garcia as she sat down opposite her.

---

"There's something you should know…" Morgan was trying to conceal his smile; trying being the operative word.

"What…"

---

"About last night…" Garcia wanted to draw this out as much as possible.

"What about it, what happened?" Emily had a feeling she knew what Garcia was about to say and she didn't like it.

---

"Well, you know last night when we all got drunk." Morgan's attempt and hiding his grin and failed miserably.

"Yeah, what happened?" Hotch asked, very aware of where this conversation was headed.

---

"Well, I thought you might know at least something about what happened but obviously you don't." Garcia sighed.

"Spill it." Emily frowned.

---

"It all started with a game of "spin the bottle"…" Morgan rolled his eyes.

"And…"

---

"You know how I can get kind of childish when I'm drunk?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah…What did you do?" Prentiss now had no idea where this conversation was going.

"Well, I sort of suggested that we play "spin the bottle" for a bit of fun and well…" Garcia shifted in her chair.

"Penelope…" Emily said in her warning tone.

"It was Hotch's go…"

---

"It was your go Hotch and…"

----------

"You guys sort of kissed."

---

"What!?" Emily was shocked, this couldn't be happening.

---

"You're funny Morgan, really funny." Hotch half laughed nervously.

"I'm not kidding man. You guy's kissed." Morgan was grinning his head off.

---

"Seriously, Em; you and boss man kissed and it wasn't just one of those "you're my best friend and we're playing spin the bottle so I'll just kiss you for fun" kisses. It wasn't even one of those "You're my best friend and I love you for it" kisses. This was one of those "I'm head-over-heels in love with you and I can't go another minute without your lips pressed on to mine because this is undying, forever going, sitting in rocking chairs, we're gonna grow old together, I'll always be yours, true love" kisses." Garcia took a deep breath and let it go again, waiting for Emily's reaction.

"What?" Emily was dumbstruck.

"You guy's are in love Em." Garcia sighed.

"Does Hotch know…about the kiss I mean."

"He should by now." Penelope was grinning at the way Emily was so uncharacteristically flustered.

"Uh…Um…I-I-uh…I gotta go." Emily quickly got up and left the office.

Emily had to debate about whether to go straight home or to the bull pen first. The bull pen won – only because she left her keys in her bag which was currently under her desk.

---

"It was probably just a "you're my best friend" kiss. Nothing to get so psyched about." Hotch shrugged his shoulders.

"No, dude. This was serious. I mean, you guys are in love for Christ's sake!!" Morgan exclaimed.

"As if we are." Elliot tried to feign ignorance to a profiler and it wasn't working very well.

"Hotch. Think about it: I know, you know, she knows, Garcia knows, the whole damn team knows. Hell, the waitress at that damn diner asked me the other day if you guy's were together!" Morgan was exasperated to say the least.

"You know, I really need to get this paperwork done." Hotch turned back to his paper work and began filling out more reports…well, he was attempting to.

Eventually he gave up. He stood and started getting his things together. Hotch walked over the elevator and hit the "down" button. He leant against the wall and waited for the 'ding'. It came after about two minutes of waiting. He turned only to walk straight into somebody.

"Oh fuck, sorry." Hotch stepped back again.

"No, no; my fault." Emily rubbed her forehead where it collided with the man's chin.

"Err…Prentiss?" Hotch avoided her eyes. He figured she already knew from Garcia.

"Err…Hotch…Hi." Emily shifted uncomfortably.

Emily looked up and made sure she caught Hotch's eyes before speaking, "I think we need to talk."

One of the top five worst phrases in the English speaking world.

Hotch nodded, "I agree."

"My place, say seven?" She asked.

"Okay." Hotch nodded again.

Both avoiding each others gaze as they headed in opposite directions as they tried to anticipate what might come of their meeting…so to speak.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Emily could have sworn that Hotch had been sitting outside her building in his car because right at seven o'clock there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She called out, smacking herself in the head for her stupidity.

He still replied.

"It's the milkman, who the hell do you think it is, Prentiss?" He threw in her name at the end – just incase she didn't guess.

Emily pulled the door open and took in his appearance. He seemed tense but Hotch always looked tense…unless he was talking about Jack.

"You gonna let me in or just stand there all night?" Hotch asked, smirking slightly.

Emily pushed her self off the door jamb and turned to walk inside; giving Hotch a good view of her black cotton short, pale grey cameo clad self. Hotch quickly recovered and reminded his legs to take him forwards, closing the door behind himself.

"Go sit down, you want a beer?" Emily called from the kitchen.

"I'd love one." Hotch realized he had the wrong choice of words but he'd said them now.

He walked into her living room and sat down on the edge of her couch, surrounded by her cushions and comforted by her blanket draped over the back. He was beginning to feel the butterflies taking flight in his stomach.

Emily walked into the room, carrying two beers and a glass, "I wasn't sure if you prefer drinking from a glass." She admitted awkwardly.

"Bottle's fine." Hotch said, taking a beer from her.

Emily flopped onto the couch next to him and dumped the glass onto her coffee table before taking a sip from her already de-lidified beer.

Hotch followed suit, but instead, took a larger gulp before setting his beer to sit on his thigh.

"About the other night…" Emily began, "Do you have any recollection? At all?"

Elliot contemplated the outcome of both responses:

"Yes, I remember everything." He'd say.

"Why the hell would you take advantage of me like that? I hate you. I never want to see you again." Is pretty much what she'd say.

Then again;

"No, I don't remember anything." He'd say.

"Oh, okay, neither do I. How about we just pretend it never happened?" She'd say.

Either way, he wasn't going to be able to have a repeat of the night before. Upon this revelation he made a choice: He opted for the truth.

"Bits." He replied.

"What bits?" Emily asked as she chewed on her lip, praying they were thinking along the same line, hoping that their close friendship had brought some kind telekinetic skill with its growth.

"Drinking, and getting drunk and some other stuff…" He trailed off.

"What other stuff?" Emily asked, now surprised that her teeth hadn't drawn blood yet.

"Kissing you."

At least he hadn't said it was a mistake.

"Garcia…and I…Well, she told me and I started to recollect some things and well…" Emily furrowed her brow in thought, "She said I was in love with you as well as mentioning something about fireworks and rocking chairs."

"Morgan said something similar…about the whole love thing…and sparks flying or whatever you know, this is Morgan, you know all around pain in the ass. What does he know?" Hotch huffed as his thoughts ran into each other.

Emily was about to reply with Garcia thinks the same thing when a better idea came into her head, "maybe we should test his theory…prove him wrong. I mean," Emily paused trying to think of what she wanted to say, "If there's nothing there we can just leave it at a stupid game that our stupid friend started. Agreed?"

Hotch nodded, "But what if they're right?" He asked.

"They won't be." Prentiss replied.

"Ahh…okay then."

Hotch and Emily turned to face each other, now each with one knee bent on the couch, foot touching the inside of their thighs and opposite foot sitting flat on the ground. They both shuffled forward until they were as close as they could get. Emily was now sitting as best her legs would fit while remaining in her same position in the awkward triangle Hotch's legs had created.

The inevitable was drawing closer and as each millisecond passed another butterfly joined the group that had claimed residency in each of the profilers' stomachs.

"How should we…" Hotch trailed off as each of them drew closer to the other, "…do…"

"…this…" Emily murmured as she closed her eyes, their lips now only mere centimeters from each other.

Hotch closed the gap, gently fusing his lips to hers with a hint of the passion that they both felt for each other. They stayed softly manipulating each others' lips for several moments until the situation nudged them towards taking a breath. They pulled away from each other slowly, still close enough to feel each others breath as they gulped air into their lungs, the idea that the kiss had just happened leaving them breathless more so than the act of kissing the each other it's self…although that was quite a thrill.

They each kept their eyes closed, afraid of what they might see in the others, afraid of what they'd see in the reflection. It was Hotch who spoke first, snapping the silent tension which had filled the room.

"Maybe we should try that again…just in case." He murmured, now looking up.

Emily felt his actions and lifted her head also.

His eyes were glazed over in desire, his lips slightly swollen from their duel of passion. His skin had the slightest flush which pooled more so in his cheeks. And back to his eyes, now clouded with emotion he wasn't quite ready to reveal.

She was sure her features mirrored his.

"Probably shouldn't." She breathed, her body showed every sign of disagreeing with her mouth.

"Probably." Hotch pressed his lips back onto hers with more force this time.

Their battle was fueled with fire, each feeling it pass through their bodies and explode in their mouths. More ferocious now, because this time it's duel to the death, winner takes all.

Hotch's hand fisted in her hair and held her in place as hers reached up to cup his face. Emily braced herself with her other hand pressed against his chest, her nails digging in slightly. Hotch ran his tongue along her lips asking for access, ridding them off any gloss or taste of beer that might have remained after their previous kiss. Emily gladly granted his request, letting her own tongue run along his teeth as his licked out her mouth, touching each crevice at least once, leaving no place forgotten. His efforts elicited a moan from somewhere deep within her as she struggled not to collapse onto him. Instead, she moved herself to straddle him, never once breaking the contact that their mouths fought for.

Emily's hips rocked gently against his as he moved his hand under her shirt, gently running across her back, causing a shiver from her. Hotch's other hand moved to her hips, just resting there while drawing light circles. Emily could feel her body flushing and breaking out in goose bumps at his touch, her arousal evident in the dampness of her panties and her nipples pulling tight against the fabric of her cami. Hotch felt this as she brushed up against him, letting his erection rub against her core. Emily moaned into his mouth again at the friction. Hotch moved his hand around to her front and gently massaged her breast, quickly realizing there was no bra to remove at the feel of her soft flesh in his palm. Emily finally broke the contact their lips had, moaning as she arched into his touch, "Oh god, Hotch." She mumbled.

He relished in the husky quality her voice had taken on as she moaned his name. He brushed his thumb over her nipple lightly as he dipped his head and sucked and nipped at the other through the grey fabric. Prentiss moaned again; not quite able to form a coherent thought as she involuntarily bucked against him, earning the same reaction from Hotch as well.

Emily gasped at the quick contact, letting her eye lids flutter as she arched again, "Aaaronnn…" Emily moaned again.

She leant her head forward, resting against his neck, kissing him ever so lightly. Hotch brushed his thumb over her nipple again, feeling her teeth sink into his shoulder. She bucked against him again, more forcefully this time. He could feel the heat from her as his own arousal tugged against the fabric of his very loathed slacks.

"Bedroom?" Hotch mumbled as she began rocking her hips again.

"N-no time." Emily's head was clouded at the closeness of her peak, finding it hard to concentrate on anything than the other hard thing.

She bucked against him again as if to prove her point. Hotch nodded slightly against her neck as he shifted the hand resting on her hips to her stomach, ever so slowly sliding his hand down the front of her shorts, making her tingle in anticipation. His fingers brushed against her sweet spot before pressing onto it and blowing her apart.

"Ohhhhh…god!!" Emily screamed as her body convulsed over him, throwing back her head and calling out, "Ohhhh god…Hoootttcchhh!!"

Hotch started to feel the pressure mounting as he watched Emily, as well as her hand slipping into his slacks as well as his boxer briefs. He moans at the contact she has on him, his own hand back to kneading her breast as the other slips into her shorts once again. He slides one finger into her as she rubs him up and down. He can already feel her walls clenching as he adds another finger, watching her eyes spring open and dilate.

"God, Em." Hotch half mumbles as she begins to ride his hand, all the while still stroking him.

His fingers fumble with her breasts, gently tweaking her nipples as he feels the edge incredibly close. He can feel that she's close too and adds another finger.

"Oh my god, Hotch!!" She cries out and picks up her pace on everything. She struggles to hold out for him as she moves.

She feels him harden even more so as she sucks on his neck. Now knowing that's the key, she begins to nibble and bite.

"God, Emily!!" Hotch moans.

Both their breathing is becoming ragged and shallow as they try to hold out for the other. Hotch knows somewhere in the clouded recesses of his mind that she's stubborn and adds his thumb gently against her sweetness and she's gone.

They hit their peaks at the same time, both calling out to each other loud enough for Emily's as well as Hotch's neighbors to hear.

She collapses against him in an effort to store some sort of energy to move…eventually. Hotch falls back against the couch before leaning in and exchanging a chaste kiss with her, "I love you." He murmurs, "They were right and I love you."

"I know they were right, I love you too." She sighs as she rests her head on his chest.

"We probably shouldn't have done that." Hotch smiled lightly as he slowly recalled her words from before.

"Probably." She whispered.

He could feel her smiling against him.

"Remind me to thank Garcia later." Hotch closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Emily.

"You can thank her for me too." Emily mumbled.

"I love you." He whispered again.

"I love you too Aaron." She whispered back, as they let sleep gently take their bodies captive to a dream they couldn't wait to wake up to.


End file.
